comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-TRN10050
Earth-TRN10050 is a universe created by Billy2009. It has a similar feel to Marvel's Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-20051 and Earth-199999. This Marvel universe will be called Marvel Revolution Universe. Set in the year 2000. Timeline Series X-Men Revolution Spider-Man Revolution Iron Man Revolution Fantastic Four Revolution Black Panther Revolution Captain America Revolution Nova Revolution Hulk Revolution Giant-Man/Ant-Man and Wasp Revolution Spider-Woman Revolution Daredevil Revolutio New Mutants Revolution Thor Revolution X-Force Revolution Scarlet Spider Revolution Avengers Revolution X-Factor Revolution War Machine Revolution Big Hero 6 Revolution Dr. Strange Revolution Ghost Rider Revolution Silver Surfer Revolution Defenders Revolution New Avengers Revolution Heroes for Hire Revolution Luke Cage Revolution Iron Fist Revolution She-Hulk Revolution West Coast Avengers Revolution Spider-Man 2099 Revolution TimeStorm Revolution (Limited Event Series for Spider-Man Revolution, Spider-Man 2099 Revolution, Spider-Woman Revolution) Secret Wars Revolution (Limited Event Series) Civil War Revolution (Limited Event Series) Wolverine Revolution Avengers vs. X-Men Revolution (Limited Event Series) Deadpool Revolution Deadpool and Cable Revolution Marvel Team-Ups Revolution Fallen Darkness Revolution (Limited Event Series) All-New Spider-Man Revolution Slingers Revolution Winter Soldier Revolution Thunderbolts Revolution Dr. Octopus, Ghost Rider, Elektra, Red Hulk and Deadpool with reformed villains to become a superhero team know as the Thunderbolts to save the world from evils. Agent Venom Revolution Arachnid Revolution Back from the Dead Revolution (Limited Event Series) Silk Revolution Young Avengers Revolution Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Revolution Secret Avengers Revolution Spider-Men Revolution Superior Spider-Man Revolution Otto Octavius deicdes to give ups as Dr. Octopus and has become the Superior Spider-Man to battles villains. Future Foundation Revolution Ultimates Revolution The Superior Spider-Man formed the Ultimates to battles more deadlist threats. Mini-Series Hawkeye and Black Widow Revolution (Mini-Series) Fantastic Four vs. Fantastic Four Revolution (4-Part Mini-Series) Wolverine, Nova, She-Hulk and Spider-Woman Revolution (Mini-Series) Wolverine, Nova, She-Hulk and Spider-Woman find themselves working together to stop evil clones of themselves. Avengers vs. Big Hero 6 vs. Fantastic Four Revolution (9-Part Mini-Series) The Avengers, the Big Hero 6 and the Fantastic Four find themselves wanted which they framed by living shadow clones of themselves. They must find out who framed thems and created the shadow clones of themselves. Spider-Man, Fredzilla and Nightcrawler Revolution (7-Part Mini-Series) Deadpool and Big Hero 6 Revolution (Mini-Series) X-Men vs X-Men Revolution (10-Part Mini-Series) The Earth-TRN10050 X-Men and the Earth-616 X-Men team-ups and battles the opposite versions of the Earth-616 and Earth-TRN10050 X-Men. Heroes for Hire vs Avengers Revolution (6-Part Mini-Series) The Heroes for hire are attacked the by the Avengers? However, they uncovers that their has been brainwashed. Who brainwashed the Avengers? Nightmares Revolution (8-Part Mini-Series) Nightmare And Baron Mondo formed an alliance and trapped Spider-Man, Dr. Strange, and Silver Sable which they must faces their greatest fears. Meanwhile, Wong chosen Iron Fist, the Human Torch, Daredevil and Beast inside of Nightmare's realm where they must saves the others from Nightmare's warth. Villains for Hire Revolution (11-Part Mini-Series) Kingpin decides to created the Villains for Hire (Rhino, Steel Serpent, Mr. Fear, the Enforcers, Boomerang, Prism, She-Toxin, She-Venom, Carnage, Venom, Iron Monger, Jigsaw, Owl and Himself) which will destroy the Heroes for Hire, Once and for all. Spider-Woman and Tigra Revolution (5-Part Mini-Series) S.H.I.E.L.D. sents Spider-Woman and Tigra to stop the Grim Reaper, Swordsman and Yokai. However, things gets crazy. Spider-Man, Arachnid, Dr. Octopus, Hulk and Black Widow Revolution (Mini-Series) Wolverine vs. Hulk Revolution (Mini-Series) Venom vs. Venom vs. Carnage vs. She-Venom vs. She-Carnage vs. Toxin vs. She-Toxin Revolution (Mini-Series) Agent Venom, Venom, Carnage, She-Venom, She-Carnage, Toxin and She-Toxin has a big brawl on New York City. Spider-Man, Arachnid, Captain America, Falcon and Tigra must stop the Symbiote War. Ultimates vs. Avengers Revolution (12-Part Mini-Series) The Ultimates are framed by the Robot Ultimates which created by Ultron. Now they must clean their names while on the run with the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Will be about enough to clean their names and stop Ultron before even his framed the Ultimates, once again? Avengers vs. Avengers Revolution (Mini-Series) The Earth-TRN10050 Avengers and Earth-616 Avengers Team-ups to stop the Earth-TRN10050 Space Phantoms who formed an alliance with the Earth-616 Space Phantoms who plan on destroy universes to universes. Category:Realities Category:Earth-TRN10050 Category:Billy2009